Rag Doll
by Amtho Cullen Clearwater
Summary: Con solo dieciséis años, Bella, se ve obligada a vivir en un mundo que la está destrozando de a poco, pero que necesita para sobrevivir. Edward llegará para mostrarle que hay una razón por la cual despertar. Una historia donde el amor y la confianza pueden contra todos los fantasmas.
1. Prologo

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer, _la historia simplemente salió de mi cabeza.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Oscuridad, Angustia, la combinación más dolorosa que alguna vez pude conocer. Día a día me invadía, día a día me sentía apresada de un dolor sofocante en mi pecho, impulsándome a hacer cosas que no eran comprendidas por nadie, ni siquiera por mí. Quería callar los gritos, quería que el mundo se detuviera, que solamente el sollozo de mi pecho se escuchara y sólo sentir las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. Aquel olor metálico inundaba mis fosas nasales, recordándome que aún seguía en mi cruel realidad, mi alrededor se distorsionaba por las lágrimas y una neblina, que creía existir en mi mente.

Descanse mi mejilla sobre la fría baldosa blanca, viéndola teñirse poco a poco. Ya era una postal frecuente, viviéndola día a día. Me sentía liberada, cuando mi cuerpo se recostaba sobre aquel frío suelo, sin ataduras y llorando en silencio sin sentir más nada. Presione mis ojos, recordando todos esos gritos, todas esas voces, palabras susurradas que lograban que hiciera de mí un ovillo en el suelo. Desprotegida, cansada, pérdida sin un rumbo fijo, olvidada. Así me sentía, tambaleando en la cuerda floja a punto de caer en un abismo.

Un grito más se escapó de lo profundo de mi garganta, desgarrándome por dentro. Rodee sobre mi espalda, encorvándome en cada grito profanado por mi boca, no soportaba ya nada más. Esas manos entorno a mí, esos golpes, esos besos que ya no tenían amor, este cuerpo usado que ya no será querido ni siquiera por mí, que era imposible ser rescatado. Imágenes rondaban mi mente, risas, cigarros, gritos, llantos, dolor, golpes. Imposible de quitar dentro de mí. Cicatrices, por cada tramo de mi cuerpo.

El sonido de aquellas gotas caer lentamente del grifo, una detrás de la otra, era el sonido más calmo que hubiese escuchado en estas últimas horas. Me daban paz, calma, meciéndome con la tranquilidad de aquel compás.

A medida que volvía, que regresaba a mi mente, dejando a un lado la visión de mi propio cuerpo yaciendo en el suelo, volviendo hacer consciente de mis actos. Caí en cuenta de que iba hacer imposible emendar mis heridas rápidamente, y ponerme en pie. Despegue mis ojos, sintiéndolos pesados, refregándolos con esfuerzo observe mi entorno. Había vomito aun lado, vidrios, envases de pastillas vacíos por todo el baño. No sabía dónde me encontraba hacia instantes, tampoco recordaba que había sucedido horas atrás.

Baje mi mirada a mi cuerpo, la ropa que llevaba emanaba un olor putrefacto por lo que la relacione con el vómito en el cuarto. Con esfuerzo, dando todo de mí, lleve mis piernas a mi pecho, dejando los brazos sobre mi regazo, notando las pruebas irrefutables de todas estas noches.

No podía distinguirse mi piel pálida, solo se notaba el rojo rubí de la sangre ya seca que horas antes había borboteado sin cesar. Pase mis dedos por ella, dándome cuenta que aún estaba húmeda, podía sentir la herida bajo mis yemas y aquello no me inmutaba en absoluto. Podía recordar cada una de las veces que lo había hecho y cada una de las causas por las que mi cuerpo había pagado las consecuencias.

Con el caminar tambaleante y el cuerpo adolorido, logre ponerme en pie para luego desfallecer sobre la cama con un gemido de dolor. A duras penas logre desnudarme, y antes de cerrar mis ojos y con ellos bloquear mi mente y proteger mi cuerpo, deje que una última lágrima recorriera mi mejilla, recordando una vez más que la mayoría de lo vivido se repetiría mañana, y pasado y no tendría fin hasta el día en que todo esto me consumiera.


	2. Chapter 1 You gotta breathe, we'll be ok

**Disclamer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria y esta PROHIBIDO copiar.

Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Chapter 1: _**You gotta breathe, we'll be okay.**_

_Forks – Washington_

**BPOV:**

No está bien que una niña despierte sola, menos que despierte abandonada en una cama fría. Muchas cosas en este mundo no estaban bien, no encajaban y yo era una de ellas. La soledad, la suciedad del cuarto, el rechinido de la cama vieja y oxidada, ninguna de esas cosas estaban bien para una niña, una adolescente vagando sola en el mundo, lastimada por la vida.

Las sábanas estaban húmedas y desprendían un olor asqueroso, al igual que la almohada en la que mi cabeza descansaba. No podía recordar cómo había logrado dormirme con aquellos olores invadiéndome, pero la respuesta era sencilla: la costumbre de estar rodeada por aquella putrefacción a mí alrededor.

Suspiré, aún descansando sobre mi espalda, observé el reloj de aguja que se encontraba a mi lado. Necesitaba levantarme antes de que el sol saliera y eso sería pronto, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien me viera y que todo lo que este tiempo logré ocultar fuera en vano.

El cuerpo me dolía, las piernas parecían no responderme, pero debía marcharme de allí. Sin prestar atención a mis propios gemidos de dolor, logré que los pies rozaran el suelo frío, tomando fuerzas relajé mi cuerpo, hasta lograr estar en pie sin tambalearme. Una brisa helada recorrió mi cuerpo congelándome en el lugar, acariciando mi desnudez lastimada.

Bajé la mirada hacia mi brazo izquierdo, percibiendo bajo mis dedos la sangre oscura y seca, sinónimo de que había vuelto a ocurrir, la herida comenzaba a infectarse y necesitaba sanarla. No podía permitir que nadie más viera aquello, no ese secreto, no a la persona dentro de mí.

El desinfectante recorría mi brazo hasta remover la sangre, perdiéndose en la herida. No causaba dolor, no había molestia, sólo sentía una desesperación profunda por tratar de ocultarlo cuanto antes.

—¿Cuándo lo hice? —musité para mí misma, al igual que todas las mañanas en que algo similar aparecía en mi piel. No lograba recordar ni un minuto del día de ayer, sólo rememoraba nubes negras, no me sorprendía, todas las madrugadas pasaba lo mismo. No era justo no saber con quién había hablado, qué había pensado, qué había dicho o hecho, no tener noción de quién había sido yo la noche anterior.

No podía entender cómo aquel era mi cuerpo, ese que se reflejaba entre la negra suciedad del espejo. Estaba pálido y verdoso por las heridas, no sólo había hematomas, algunos nuevos, otros desapareciendo, sino que también podía rozar cada una de las cicatrices esparcidas por mi piel, a las cuales conocía perfectamente, líneas que iban en todas las direcciones, sí las hubiera querido contar, me habría perdido miles de veces tratando de hacerlo.

Mis manos temblorosas comenzaron a maquillar torpemente los múltiples cardenales de mi rostro, a pesar de la mala calidad del producto, al final logré ocultarlos. Poco a poco pude reconstruir, pieza por pieza, la fachada que levantaba para el mundo, pretendiendo ser una más del montón.

Minutos antes de que amaneciera, dejándome débil frente al resto y con un destino que no deseaba, escapé del asqueroso lugar cubriendo todo rastro de mi identidad, sumiéndome en la oscuridad de mis ropas.

Una leve pero helada lluvia matutina humedecía mi capucha al caer y se mezclaba con mis lágrimas en el pavimento. Abrazándome a mí misma, protegiéndome del viento, no dejé ni un segundo de caminar porque estaba segura de que si me detenía mi estado empeoraría. El frío me calaba los huesos, pero el recordar que encontraría calor en aquel maldito lugar hacía que siguiera adelante, a pesar de lo que esas paredes contenían.

El calor que tanto deseaba acarició mi rostro suavemente, acompañado de un bullicio que rompió todos los esquemas de silencio que mi cabeza había construido, comenzando a demostrarme que había más en este mundo además de mi dolor y yo.

Caminé mirando hacia mis zapatos, haciendo con mi cabello una cortina sobre mi rostro bloqueando las miradas. A cada paso que daba los murmullos se desprendían de las personas a mí alrededor. Desde que crucé esas puertas, tenía un destino y continuaría hasta él sin ningún obstáculo.

Cuando mis dedos rozaron la áspera tela del sillón azul marino, levanté la mirada para rodearme de la calidez del lugar. Automáticamente me desplomé en la comodidad del mueble y en ese preciso momento todo dentro de mí se calmó, no sanó sino que se calmó. Podía pasar horas en la biblioteca rodeada por el olor de los libros o el sonido de la música clásica que salía de recepción.

Tomé papel, lápiz, mis libros y comencé a leer y estudiar las vidas de personajes del pasado que dejaron una huella en la existencia de alguien; con el único propósito de callar la vida que yo poseía y que nadie ansiaría conocer. Esto anestesiaba mi dolor y bloqueaba mi angustia.

En algún momento algo dentro de mí hizo _clic_, no estoy segura qué lo provocó, si una palabra, una oración o una imagen; no lo sé. Pero en ese momento flashes de la noche anterior inundaron mi mente.

**Flashback:**

_Todo a mí alrededor era de diferentes tonalidades rojizas. La música retumbaba por los rincones de esa amplia habitación rodeada completamente de espejos. Varios pares de ojos se enfocaban en mí, en esta simple chica que nadie conocía, no es como si quisiera que me conocieran tampoco. _

_Mis caderas se movían al compás de la música y la ropa desaparecía. Las mesas estaban llenas de hombres con trajes bebiendo whisky y con sus manos en la entrepierna, sus ojos hundidos en mis movimientos insinuantes. _

_Mi cuerpo y mi cabello castaño cayendo salvaje por mi espalda se movían lascivamente para un público que creía conocerme. Ahí me encontraba, regalándome, desnudándome para los hombres que harían una oferta por unos cuantos minutos de mi vida._

_Mi mirada estaba perdida mientras me tambaleaba en el escenario, eso me pasaba cuando no estaba centrada y completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Mis manos se perdían en mis pechos y cabeza, entregando mis barreras y demostrando cómo podían poseer mi cuerpo desde el primer momento que entré a este lugar. _

_Nubes de humo producidas por los cientos de cigarrillos encendidos esa noche impedían ver más allá de los clientes ahí sentados, pero había rostros que era imposible no reconocer. Mis dedos se enrollaron en la dureza del tubo plateado, las voces aumentaron en cuanto comencé a caminar a su alrededor con el cuerpo acariciándolo tentativamente. El juego previo los mantenía más interesados, ardientes de expectación. Podría jurar que en el momento en que mi cuerpo bajó__,__ sus entrepiernas comenzaron a aumentar y eso los enloqueció aún más._

_Las lenguas humedecían bocas, sus manos sudaban y aquellos hombres excitados se acercaban desde sus asientos hacia mí, como si eso hiciera que yo los deseara. _

_Me daban asco, me causaban rechazo, pero esto era yo, esto me merecía. _

_Mis rodillas cayeron sobre la superficie debajo de mí y me arrastré con mis manos hacia el borde de aquella plataforma._

_Sentí sus dedos, era consciente de todos los lugares que aquellas manos desconocidas habían tocado. Su boca húmeda trazaba las líneas de mi cuello, gimiendo asquerosamente en mi oído. Estaba rígida en aquella cama, mis ojos estaban bien abiertos y se grababa en mi mente cada cosa que ese hombre hacía en mí por el sólo hecho de tener dinero y el poder para comprarme. _

_Su boca se perdió en mis pechos y su mirada amenazante me obligó a gemir por un placer que no sentía, pero sabía que las consecuencias de no hacerlo serían dolorosas. Mis manos se fueron a su torso velludo, mientras sus rodillas impedían que escapara de aquel calvario. Ni siquiera se percató cuando tironeé de él en el momento en que, sin previo aviso, me penetró dolorosamente. _

_Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y pude observar la imagen en el espejo sobre la gran cama, el estómago se me revolvió ante lo que me devolvía. Su brutalidad, su doloroso agarre en mi cabeza, sus piernas presionadas fuertemente sobre mi cadera estaban lastimándome, pero ese reflejo pudo más que toda la brutalidad a la cual estaba siendo sometida. _

_Estaban rompiéndome una vez más, pero no tenía escapatoria, aquello era lo que debía hacer para no morir desahuciada en un apestoso callejón. El destino me había dado esta oportunidad, debía seguir adelante a pesar de lo que conllevara. Era tarde para comportarme como una niña de diecisiete años._

**Fin Flashback.**

El sonido del timbre hizo que regresara al tiempo y espacio en el que me encontraba. Mi pulso estaba prácticamente por las nubes y mi respiración estaba retenida en mi garganta. Con los brazos rodeando mis piernas descansé mi rostro sobre las rodillas tratando de calmarme poco a poco.

Todo aquello había sucedido veinticuatros horas antes. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser rota y desecha en nada más que veinticuatro horas? Las náuseas me inundaron con el sólo hecho de recordar el hedor que su cuerpo desprendía, que todos ellos desprendían. Estaban grabados en mi mente, cada uno de sus "supuestos nombres", sus voces repetían en mi cabeza las palabras repugnantes que alguna vez me habían susurrado sabiendo o no, quién era yo en realidad.

Levanté la vista y me topé con el rostro avejentado de la bibliotecaria, me saludó con una tierna sonrisa pero no pude devolverle el gesto, ya que precisamente ese gesto lo había olvidado hace mucho. Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal mientras trataba de dejar atrás las sensaciones de aquellos recuerdos.

—Niña, la campana ha sonado hace más de media hora. Llegarás tarde a clase —asentí desorientada tratando de reformular sus palabras en mi cabeza hasta que pude darles sentido.

Mientras guardaba mis cosas podía sentir su mirada sobre mí pero traté de ignorarla. Me tambaleé sobre mis pies, pero logré salir ilesa de la caída que me esperaba. Con los libros bien sujetos en mi pecho, traté de huir pero la mujer no había pasado por alto mi estado. Las manos comenzaron a sudarme y podía sentir fuego recorrer la herida de mi brazo, creyendo que su mirada estaba concentrada en el vendaje que se encontraba debajo de la ropa y no dudaba en que lo descubriría si me tocaba. Mi pulso aumentó y un revoltijo se hizo presente en mi estómago.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —asentí sin despegar la mirada del suelo y salí de allí con el caminar tambaleante y los libros a punto de caer junto conmigo.

El corredor estaba desierto, se oía el bullicio de cada aula cuando me dirigía a mi clase a la que debería haber entrado hace media hora. Inspiré profundamente, rogando por un poco de la paz que hace minutos tenía entre mis manos y que ahora se había esfumado.

Gritos, risas, papeles arrugados y tizas siendo arrojados como si fuera una guerra, adolescentes corriendo, era tan común este escenario, agradecía que nadie notara mi presencia y pasara desapercibida. En el momento en que encontré mi lugar, me relajé contra el respaldar de la silla y exhalé aliviada. A pesar de que la clase recién comenzaba.

.

.

.

El asqueroso perfume de cientos de dólares inundó mis fosas nasales haciendo que anticipara a la voz chillona de su dueña perforando mis tímpanos. Era cuestión de tiempo que ella comenzara a pavonearse alrededor de mi asiento por el simple hecho de creerse superior. La clase ya había comenzado y no pensaba despegar mi vista de mis apuntes sólo porque Jessica Stanley y sus seguidoras hayan decidido que yo sería su blanco el día de hoy.

Sus susurros y mi nombre en ellos no hicieron que cayera en sus estupideces, simplemente continué con mi rutina de ignorarlas y centrarme en mis estudios, a pesar de los cientos de bolas de papel que inundaban mi mesa. Sentí su respiración en mi cuello y cuando todos comenzaron a entablar conversación con sus compañeros de trabajo, su voz taladró mi cerebro.

—No engañas a nadie con esa postura de niña aplicada, cariño. —Explotó su goma de mascar en mi oído quitando la capucha de mi cabeza para que la observara, pero no lo hice porque aquello no sería bueno para ninguna de las dos. La voz del profesor se hizo presente haciendo que se tensara y yo volviera a mis asuntos.

—Stanley deje a Swan tranquila, o la mandaré a detención.

Estaba enojada, podía ver su mano cerrarse en un puño con demasiada fuerza dejando sus nudillos blancos. No por quién la estaba regañando, sino por el hecho de que todos allí comenzaron a hacer silencio y se centraron en cómo la niña promedio de undécimo año estaba siendo humillada por culpa de la nerd solitaria. Se estaba enfadando al hacer el ridículo frente todos, por estar molestando a la "don nadie". Se cruzó de brazos, pretendiendo ser alguien poderosa en ese lugar.

—¿Con qué derecho? —El profesor imitó burlonamente su posición y la miró fijamente con una sonrisa de regocijo.

—Con el derecho que me da ser la autoridad en este salón y no una señorita de diecisiete años. Por lo que, le agradecería si pudiera sentarse o no dudaré en llevarla a detención.

Golpeó su apestoso tacón contra el suelo y sacudiendo su largo y oxigenado cabello regresó a su asiento. Ocultando mi rostro con la capucha de mi chaqueta, sentí satisfacción de esos pocos minutos en que Jessica había sido regañada.

.

.

.

La mañana estaba desapareciendo y el tiempo avanzaba a pasos agigantados. El episodio de horas atrás con Jessica trajo como consecuencia las amenazas en los pasillos por parte de su séquito, inclusive algún que otro empujón contra los casilleros, pero todo disminuyó durante la clase de gimnasia.

Había logrado que, milagrosamente, la entrenadora no me seleccionara para ninguno de los dos equipos de voleibol que se habían formado. Mi brazo escocía y a su vez, ella y yo sabíamos de mí torpeza e incapacidad a la hora de hacer actividad física. Decidí sentarme en las gradas del gimnasio y pretender ver el juego, pero en realidad un recuerdo volvió a inundar mi mente.

**Flashback:**

_Podía jurar que las paredes a mí alrededor se estaban moviendo, enrollándose, transformándose en cosas tenebrosas que deseaban atraparme. La música estaba muy alta mezclándose con los gemidos de los cuartos, los pasillos estaban repletos de clientes con sus respectivas "presas", escuchaba sus palabras vulgares repitiéndose en mi cabeza todas las noches. Unas manos se cernieron a mi cadera, arrastrándome hasta chocar con una pelvis que desconocía. Alcé la mirada, pero la imagen de aquel hombre era distorsionada al igual que su voz. _

—_Eres la putita más joven de todas aquí. —Su mano tomó mi barbilla obligándome a observarlo. El olor a hierba y whisky me revolvió el estómago__—__. Te daré la mejor follada que jamás olvidaras, cariño. —Su mano se coló entre mis bragas, no podía apartarme tenía las manos entumecidas y todo giraba a mi alrededor. Colores brillantes destellaban en mis ojos, logrando que alucinara cosas que era imposible que sucedieran. Una melena pelirroja se coló entre su agarre y mi cuerpo, separándonos. Apreté mis ojos fuertemente para poder reconocer quien era ella, pero fallé estrepitosamente. _

—_En la habitación número siete esperan por ti. —Una mano fría rodeó mi brazo, arrastrándome lejos de la presencia de ese hombre. Todo estaba girando sin detenerse y aquello comenzaba a asustarme. _

_Luces de todos los colores posibles titilaban y luego se apagaban, olas de frio y calor recorrían mi cuerpo. El aroma a perfume barato, el sonido de tacos y voces femeninas quejándose trataban de arrastrarme con lentitud a la superficie nuevamente. Y logré hacerlo en cuanto reconocí quien era la mujer frente a mí. _

—_Victoria —susurré perdida, sin siquiera poder con__trolar las palabras que salían de mi boca. Su mano acarició mi mejilla luego de sentarnos en algún lugar que no reconocí, recosté el rostro en sus manos. _

_Ella era todo lo que yo podía llegar a tener. Victoria era mi soporte en aquel lugar. Me ganaba en años y compartía la experiencia de los mismos conmigo. Pelirroja y con andar que podría detener a cualquier persona, rescató lo poco vivo de mi alma. Siempre ha estado, comprendiendo mi silencio y conteniéndome cuando más lo necesitaba, sabiendo que yo sola no podía. Ella con tan sólo veintiséis años, abandonada por su familia y con la pérdida de una hija a cuestas, supo contenerme en cada llanto, en cada herida que la vida sumaba a mi cuerpo. Protegiéndome hasta donde podía hacerlo y siempre estaría agradecida con ella. Porque por más que estuviéramos condenadas a estar allí dentro, ella supo rescatarme del sufrimiento que me provocaba la vida._

—_¿Has estado con James? —P__oniendo todo mi esfuerzo en recordar, asentí. La escuché maldecir mientras mi cabeza se dejaba caer en alguna superficie. Victoria no dejó de acariciar mi cabello, mientras humedecía mi rostro afiebrado con paños fríos. _

—_Te ha drogado otra vez —traté de encontrarla con la mirada pero era la misma sensación que ver a través de un melancólico caleidoscopio._

**Fin Flashback.**

El pitido ensordecedor de la entrenadora rompió la burbuja de recuerdos de la noche anterior en la que me encontraba. Hizo la señal de fin del partido y ordenó que todas se dirigieran a las duchas. Había logrado esquivarlas la mayoría de las tardes, pero hoy fue la excepción.

Unas manos se cerraron con fuerza en mis hombros, arrastrándome hacia aquel apestoso baño. Mi espalda chocó contra los azulejos fríos de la pared más alejada de la salida. Vi su rubia cabellera reflejarse en los enormes ventanales, su paso resonó en el silencio sepulcral del lugar y no me sorprendió el saber que iba a tomar su venganza, no sería la primera vez que me golpeara haciéndome sangrar, justo como ahora.

El frío de sus anillos quemaba la piel de mi cuello, sujetándolo fuertemente y estrellando mi cabeza contra la dura pared. Sus ojos me vieron amenazadoramente y sus labios apretados expulsaban furia por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Sus uñas arañaban mi piel y hundió la rodilla en mi estómago. Estaba saldando la cuenta por la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar horas atrás por mi culpa. Si yo decidiese vengarme por cada una de las veces que he sido humillada, la vida no me alcanzaría.

—¿No vas a gritar? —Se arrodilló frente a mí, tirando de mi cabello para obligarme a verla—. Es la última vez que me humillan por tú culpa. —Una sonora cachetada interrumpió nuestra "charla". No iba a llorar, esto no era nuevo. El dolor no lo era, la sangre tampoco. Me faltaba el aire y no era capaz de recuperarlo.

Una de las dos secuaces de Jessica, logró levantarme enterrando fuertemente sus dedos en la herida que no quería que vieran. Un grito ronco se escapó de mi garganta a medida que me movía frenéticamente de su agarre.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —a pesar de mis agotadores esfuerzos, ninguna evitó que ella revelara uno de los secretos que me hacían débil. Uno de los tantos. Arrancó mi vendaje con fuerza dejando a la luz las miles de heridas abiertas—. Eres tan solo una suicida más. —Otro rodillazo y un golpe en el estómago la dejaron conforme para que se marchara.

Me desvanecí en el suelo, tosiendo sangre y ahogando los gritos provocados por los tirones en mi herida. Podía recuperarme, no me quedaría allí tirada, eso significaría que me rendía ante ella y no lo iba a permitir, una niñita no haría que me rindiera. Tomando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde, me erguí escupiendo sangre y presionando mi estómago, luchando por un poco de aire.

Necesitaba salir de allí, el tiempo jugaba en mi contra, ya era tarde y las consecuencias serían graves. Sosteniendo mi brazo herido y cubriendo mi rostro con la capucha de mi chaqueta, rogué para que el corredor estuviera vacío, de no ser así podrían ver lo demacrado que mi rostro estaba y la sangre que borboteaba de mi brazo.

Unos pasos apresurados resonaban en el pasillo, podía ver la sombra acercarse poco a poco hacia donde me encontraba. A medida que sentía la cercanía de los pasos, me encogía aún más en mi lugar tratando de ocultar todo rastro de sangre posible.

Un aroma exquisito me embargó y tuve que luchar conmigo misma para no frenar mi paso. Eso creí hasta que algo o, mejor dicho alguien, chocó con mi hombro y aquella preciosa voz de seda irrumpió mi discusión interna.

—Lo lamento —musitó, quedé con los pies pegados al suelo sintiendo como todo caía sobre mis hombros. Contuve el valor de girarme para identificar al dueño de esa voz. Nunca había escuchado un sonido como ese, nunca antes había sentido mi pulso acelerarse por algo que no fueran golpes.

**Edward P.O.V**

_*Seis años atrás*_

La vida nos pone a prueba, todas las mañanas, todas las noches. Nos va a golpear, a empujar, obligarnos a conocer, va a presionar a enamorarnos, la muerte nos quitará a la gente que queremos y no lo podremos evitar, va a unirnos y separarnos. Pero nunca hay que dejar que el dolor gane y nos noquee. Tenemos que estar de pie y hacerle frente a cada minuto, a cada hora. Y en aquella lucha me encontraba yo.

Una tarde de verano la vida me demostró que las personas entran en tu vida por un motivo y el de ella, fue simplemente dar la vuelta a mi mundo. Su mirada podía quitarte toda la pena, su risa podía hacer brillar el día más oscuro y su voz... siempre tuve la certeza que así se oirían los ángeles. Su larga cabellera oscura me provocaba la necesidad de hundir mi rostro allí, sus manos envueltas en mi cuerpo y el susurro de sus labios diciendo que todo estaría bien lograban relajarme luego de un día ajetreado. Ella era Tanya, así era mi Tanya, mi esposa.

Ahora tan sólo era una mujer con los ojos cansados las veinticuatro horas, que ya no reía, que no tomaba mi mano ni hablaba conmigo. La que sólo estaba en aquella camilla luchando contra una enfermedad que le estaba quitando la vida. Su pelo ya no brillaba, ella tampoco lo hacía. La leucemia la estaba consumiendo minuto a minuto y yo, ya no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Por más que entregara mi propia vida por la de ella, no había vuelta atrás.

Respiraba lentamente y su sueño estaba tranquilo por lo que me permití llorar en silencio. Tanya había perdido las esperanzas hace mucho tiempo, sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y no quedaba más nada que hacer, no si ella ya se había rendido. Lloré, besando sus manos frías, las que en un tiempo solían acariciarme y entregarme calor.

—Nena, ¿por qué me dejas, por qué te rindes? —Besé su boca y acaricié sus mejillas. Cuando mis labios se posaron sobre su frente, abrió los ojos lentamente que brillaban por las lágrimas. Con esfuerzo llevó su mano a mi rostro secándome las mejillas.

—Edward, tienes que dejarme ir, cariño. —Negué, besando su mano donde nuestro anillo se encontraba. Apreté mis ojos fuertemente como un niño pequeño que no quiere ver la realidad frente a él—. Ya es tiempo, estoy agotada. Vamos déjame ver tus ojos. —La miré y no pude evitar llorar.

—Tengo miedo a estar sin ti. —Silenció mi boca con su dedo índice. Trató de inclinarse para besarme pero le hice la tarea más fácil y me coloqué a su altura. Necesitaba saber que aún la tenía entre mis brazos. Dejé descansar mi cabeza en su pecho suavemente, sin herirla y sin soltar su mano.

—No me he rendido. —Besó mi cabello, masajeándolo lentamente. Su corazón latía despacio, ella estaba agitada por pronunciar cuatro palabras y yo entraba en pánico cada vez que gemía por un poco de aire—. Ella me venció.

—Déjame ir contigo. —Negó, secándome cada una de las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer.

—Tienes una vida que espera ser vivida. No te ates a mí, Ed. Sólo déjame pedirte una cosa. —Asentí besando sus dedos, sin despegarme ni un minuto de su cuerpo—. No guardes rencor, sé feliz. Vive. Siempre voy a estar cuidándote. Lo prometo. —Colocó su mano en mi corazón, mientras escuchaba lo más hermoso que te puede decir una persona en su situación—. Te amo.

—Te amo, Tanya.

Pasaron minutos, u horas, en los que disfruté de su agarre, de su boca, de ella. De quién era yo en su compañía, de cómo hacía que la amara aún más. Hasta que noté que la melodía que me mantenía en calma, se había enmudecido.

Su corazón se había detenido. Ella se había ido.

Ahogué un sollozo contra su boca, acaricié su rostro y cada centímetro que pude. Nadie podía prepararme para este momento, para verla morir entre mis brazos sin que pudiera hacer algo para traerla de vuelta. Sequé su última lágrima, dejando una caricia en su mejilla y llevando aquel último rastro de vida, a mi boca. Abrigué su cuerpo, acomodé su cabello y me recosté junto a ella, abrazándola fuertemente contra mí.

Dicen que antes de partir, el alma de una persona se mantiene en el cuerpo para tratar de entender a dónde dirigirse. Si su alma estaba aquí, debería entender que no podía dejarla ir fácilmente. Tenía que saber que me mantendría junto a ella, a pesar que esta fuera la última gota de su existencia.

Tenía que saber que la amé en vida y la amaré en la muerte. Porque ella fue la persona que me enseñó que sólo basta con una sonrisa y un abrazo en la vida, para llegar a ser feliz. Que no hay nada más hermoso que llegar y marcar la vida de alguien que sufre y necesita amor.

_*Actualidad*_

_Londres – Inglaterra_

Todo estaba en el lugar que debería estar, los muebles cubiertos, la ropa empacada, sólo faltaba marcharme. Aquellas cuatros paredes albergaban recuerdos imborrables pero era tiempo de dejarlos atrás, a pesar de que no quisiera hacerlo. Ella estaba en cada rincón de esa casa y necesitaba que sólo estuviera en mi corazón, no en cada paso que daba porque acabaría volviéndome loco.

Vine a Londres luego de la muerte de Tanya y traté de enfocarme en mis estudios, graduarme y comenzar el profesorado en la universidad. Pero, luego de tres años, era constante el sentir su presencia a mí alrededor, su perfume, casi podía escuchar su risa. Soñaba con sus manos en mi rostro, su boca sobre la mía. Llegué al punto de no dormir para estar seguro que aquello era un sueño y que no era ella junto a mí.

—¿Estás listo para irnos? —La voz de mi hermano interrumpió mis pensamientos. Me giré para verlo cargar con la última caja de mis libros, y asentí.

—Jasper, ¿está bien olvidarla? —Tomó las llaves de mis manos sabiendo que tardaría horas en hacerlo.

—Hay cosas que no están bien, pero son necesarias. Este es un caso, necesitas respirar aire fresco. —Me empujó a un lado, cerrando la puerta con llave. Haciendo que pareciera tan fácil pero me estaba quebrando por dentro. Golpeó mi hombro dándome un fuerte brazo, sus ojos azules me decían que no dejaría que me hundiera, que estaría allí para mí, como siempre—. Ya es tiempo.

Empezaría todo de nuevo, esta vez junto con mi familia, como debería haber sido en un principio. Forks. Sería raro volver allí, volver a reencontrarme con rostros que ya estaban olvidados, con lugares que habían pertenecido a mi infancia y adolescencia, sitios que anhelaba. Tiempos que la angustia y la soledad habían suprimido de mi memoria y que ansiaba tanto que regresaran.

Extrañaba el sonido de las vajillas mezcladas con las carcajadas de mis hermanos mientras mi madre cocinaba, desfilando por la cocina, o mi padre contando sus tan repetidos chistes.

Esme y Carlisle, han reído, llorado y callado junto a mí, sabiendo consolarme con las palabras justas desde el día en que nací. Han hecho un gran trabajo criándonos a los tres. Tanto los gemelos, Jasper y Rosalie, como yo, los hemos dejado satisfechos con nuestros logros y se han encargado de demostrarnos su apoyo y orgullo a lo largo de toda nuestra vida.

Han estado siempre y yo se lo he retribuido encerrándome en mi propio dolor y alejando todo contacto posible con la sociedad. Les he hecho daño durante tres años, lo sé. Pero quizás el regresar a casa, podría ayudar a que ellos me perdonaran este tiempo en el que me encontraba haciendo mi propio duelo, sin pedir ayuda o consuelo de su parte.

.

.

.

El vuelo duró aproximadamente alrededor de cinco horas y media. Extrañaría Londres, pero mi familia necesitaba saber que aún estaba con vida. Nadie sabía que estaba de vuelta, que estaba dejando atrás todos esos fantasmas, todo ese tiempo en el que había herido a muchos por el acto egoísta de levantar mis propios muros.

Este era el primer paso para recomponer aquello que rompí el día que ella murió, para poder volver a ser ese quién era, ese hombre que ella me hizo ser.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando noté que el exterior de la casa estaba exactamente como recordaba, pero Esme se había encargado de mantener la decoración moderna. Ella amaba hacer eso, la distendía, de la misma forma que lo hacia la fotografía conmigo. Todos hemos heredado algo de ellos, la pasión por la pintura, el arte y el estudio. Había olvidado cómo hacerlo pero estaba completamente seguro que mis manos aún podrían fotografiar la toma perfecta, aquello no se olvidaba, era como el andar, uno lo aprende despacio pero nunca se borra.

El clima estaba helado, la lluvia había comenzado a caer apenas entramos a la casa. Podía escucharlos cenando, la voz de mi hermano irrumpió la amena charla que estaban teniendo, mientras me ocultaba de ellos en un rincón de la cocina.

—¿Jazz, cuándo has regresado? —Se escuchó el sonido de las sillas y las muestras de cariño por parte de mis padres y hermana. Sonreí para mis adentros sabiendo que aquello nunca cambiaría.

—Hace unas horas. He traído un regalo para todos.

Comencé a caminar hacia el comedor, sintiendo las lágrimas escocer en mis ojos y el pulso acelerarse en mis sienes. En el instante en que me situé frente a todos, en esa habitación que tantos recuerdos me traía, un silencio sepulcral la inundó.

—Hola.

Levanté mi mano en señal de saludo pero no todos lo tomaron bien. La primera en acercarse fue Rose, con sus mejillas humedecidas y sus labios fruncidos. Atiné a estirar mis brazos para abrazarla pero ella simplemente me dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla para luego marcharse, a pesar de que había dolido, la entendía. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, más de una vez.

Los brazos de mi madre se apoderaron de mi cuello, abrazándome fuerte sin tener ninguna intención de soltarme, sentía sus lágrimas mojar mi camisa, pero no me importó en absoluto. Tomé su pequeño cuerpo alzándola y provocando que se riera como siempre lo hacía cuando la alzaba. Mi padre despeinó mi cabello, susurrándome un "gracias" mientras palmeaba mi espalda.

Luego de varios minutos en que nos quedamos a solas abrazados allí, logramos recuperarnos y mi madre besó por décima vez mi mejilla sonoramente. Nos sentamos entre todos los platos sucios pero no me importaba, nuevamente me encontraba con mi familia.

Hundió sus manos en mi cabello y acarició cada centímetro de mi rostro cerciorándose de que era yo en realidad y no un sueño.

—¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? —Sonreí sintiendo mi voz ronca de tanto llanto, tomando su mano cálida entre las mías.

—Todos hemos crecido.

Escuché a alguien bajar las escaleras apresuradamente y no fue necesario girarme para saber quién era. Rosalie tomando su abrigo atinó a salir por la puerta pero la voz de mi padre la detuvo. Con una mirada de disculpa me separé de mi madre, dejándola junto a Jasper ordenando los restos de la cena, me acerqué a mi hermana tanteando el ambiente. Se giró hacia mí, de brazos cruzados, fulminándome con la mirada enrojecida.

—¿Nena, qué sucede? —Quise tomar su mano pero ella me rechazó y aquello me hizo trizas por dentro. No ella, no mi hermana. Podía ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y eso hacía doler más mi corazón.

—Dejé de ser tu nena, hace tres años. No vuelvas a llamarme de esa manera.

El grito de mi madre no la inmutó en absoluto y salió disparada por la puerta. No me importaba la lluvia helada, no importaba que yo acabara de llegar después de años, sólo me importaba tener a mi hermana de vuelta y fui en su búsqueda.

La noche estaba cayendo y lo único que iluminaba el camino eran sus mechas doradas correr delante de mí. Podía sentirla llorar, quizás no era su mellizo pero era su hermano y lo que a ella le hacía daño también me lo hacía a mí. A pesar de que el idiota aquí era yo.

Grité su nombre pero no se giró, logré alcanzarla antes de que se subiera a su auto, quité las llaves de sus manos y las lancé lejos. La encerré entre mis brazos sin dejarla escapar. Gritó, pataleó e inclusive atinó a golpearme pero la rodeé con más fuerza, perdiéndome en el aroma de su cabello, abrazándola fuertemente. Y allí ambos nos quebramos, bajo la lluvia helada y el sonido del bosque a nuestro alrededor.

Tiró su rostro hacia atrás para poder observarme y regresar a mis brazos, como en los viejos tiempos. Tiempos donde no sabíamos lo que era perder a alguien, no sabíamos lo que significaba el dolor producido por la ausencia de un ser amado. Escuché su llanto, su hipeo, contra mi pecho, y la acurruqué aún más entre mis brazos.

—El día que ella se fue, tú perdiste a tu esposa. Y yo perdí a mi mejor amiga. Y junto con ella, se fue mi hermano. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, evitando que desviara la mirada de sus ojos celestes inundados en lágrimas—. Has sido un completo extraño, no has dado siquiera señales de vida. Fuiste egoísta Edward, yéndote lejos de nosotros, no teníamos idea siquiera como estabas llevando todo esto. Fue como si hubieses muerto.

—Rose, yo estuve muerto todo este tiempo. Por eso he regresado, los necesitaba conmigo para tratar de comprender que no me he ido junto con ella. Entender que aún estoy vivo.

Rodeando mi cuello, se afianzó a mi agarre acariciando mi espalda, consolándonos mutuamente. Porque yo también lloraba. Todos allí dentro han sido el eterno sostén, el empuje que toda persona necesita y yo lo he desperdiciado en el acto más egoísta que una persona puede tener: Poner murallas y no dejar que nadie las atravesara, ni siquiera mi familia. Pero sabía que no volvería a eso, ya no, haría lo necesario para no hundirme de nuevo en aquel pozo negro donde todo no era más que dolor, lágrimas y angustia.

Besó mi frente por sobre la lluvia y susurró sin soltarme:

—Estamos aquí, Ed. Has regresado a casa.

* * *

**Y he llegado a la tierra prometida! Holaaaa y buenas noches/días. De acuerdo, esto es Rag Doll, van a llorar, van reír, van odiarme y amarme. Pero mi sólo objetivo aquí es que lo disfruten. **

**Quiero agradecer a la Beta más hermosa de Yeya Lazzari, gracias por soportarme mi querida.**

**A la duende más perfecta de Yoana Parolini por esas hermosa ediciones.**

**Y por último pero nunca menos importantes, a todas esas personitas que están del otro lado de la pantalla leyendo. Si no fuera por ustedes yo no estaría haciendo esto, yo no estaría siendo la que debería haber sido hace mucho. Gracias. **

**Las amo. **

**Buena vida. **

**Tousti. (:**

**XOXOXO **


	3. Chapter 2 The Broken Ones

**Disclamer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria y esta PROHIBIDO copiar.

Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Chapter 2: _**The Broken Ones. **_

**Bella P.O.V**

El futuro es algo incierto, nunca vamos a saber lo que nos puede suceder, pero puedes estar segura de las consecuencias que se avecinan con él.

Tomé el bus veinte minutos tarde, me senté en un rincón mientras presionaba el brazo contra la chaqueta tratando de ocultarlo y a la vez detener el sangrado. Sabía que estaba llegando con retraso, las consecuencias por este hecho serían terribles, pero la herida me debilitaba e impedía que apresurara el paso. El sol estaba cubierto por las nubes pero ya no llovía, el viento helado me hacía tiritar, pero tenía que seguir avanzando.

Ya podía percibir su mirada enojada perforándome desde el sofá de cuero sintético negro, con el cigarrillo en una mano, el whisky en otra, la corbata desanudada y la bragueta abierta esperando por mí, esto hacía que mis piernas se cerraran automáticamente con anticipación. Estaba a pocos metros de sus manos, sus golpes, su boca, de todo él.

Con el corazón en la garganta por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo llegué a la puerta trasera de _Black Wings_ el "bar" (si es que así podía llamarlo) o club de strippers para ser más exactos. A pesar de la mierda, los malos recuerdos y la maldad que allí se encontraba, este era mi hogar junto con el pequeño y sucio departamento que era donde dormía cuatro horas al día.

Un olor muy fuerte y asqueroso inundó mis fosas nasales al abrir la puerta, la mezcla de aceites, desinfectante y humo me noqueó haciéndome descomponer más si era posible. Las plataformas donde bailaba estaban vacías, sólo las personas que se encargaban de limpiar se encontraban realizando sus tareas, los ignoré ocultando mi rostro y adentrándome al local con pasos tambaleantes.

Tenía que encontrar a Victoria, necesitaba que curara mi brazo. Caminé a su camerino como por inercia, por la simple desesperación de encontrarla, en cuanto estuvo frente a mí me desvanecí en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo.

.

.

.

Perdí la conciencia unos cuantos minutos, el fuerte olor a alcohol me despertó mientras la pelirroja limpiaba mis heridas. Miré mi cuerpo, Victoria me había vestido con un corsé lleno de transparencias, el cual correspondía al primer acto de la noche. Observé mi brazo vendado y desinfectado que colgaba sobre el sofá en el que estaba recostada, más allá de este en la deteriorada alfombra había un oscuro charco de sangre, _mi_ sangre.

Cuando noté la hora que era el pulso se me aceleró haciendo que el corazón comenzara a golpear con mayor fuerza en mi pecho. Llegué hace dos horas al local y todavía no me había presentado en su oficina, eso lo enfurecería demasiado. Su voz se hizo presente en los pasillos como respuesta a mis pensamientos haciéndome poner en pie de un salto. La puerta se estrelló contra la pared de un solo golpe y vi todo como en cámara lenta.

La melena rubia de James se acercó a mí tomándome con fuerza de los hombros, mi amiga quiso detenerlo tratando de explicarle lo que me había sucedido pero él hacía oídos sordos. Y, de un momento a otro, un golpe en el rostro hizo que saliera de mi letargo mental dándole volumen a lo que me rodeaba.

—James déjala. Ella tuvo un accidente, no ha sido a propósito. —Los brazos de mi jefe se cerraron en torno a mi cintura poniéndome de pie bruscamente, enredó su mano en mi cabello tironeando con fuerza. Empujó a Victoria a un lado y me arrastró por todo el pasillo hasta su oficina, que aparentaba ser la de un empresario exitoso, sin que yo pronunciara ni una sola queja.

Luego de abofetearme y corroborar que lo estaba escuchando, presionó mis mejillas firmemente acercando su rostro aún más al mío.

—Escúchame bien y que te quede claro: me importa muy poco lo que te ocurra, tienes que estar aquí a la misma hora de siempre. ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí sintiendo como crecía el nudo en mi estómago a medida que su voz se hacía más profunda. Mi espalda chocó contra la pared de la habitación y separó las piernas entorno a mi cadera presionándose contra mí para que no escapara—. Un cliente esperaba por ti.

—Iré de inmediato con él —respondí con la garganta seca. Dejó su frente sobre la mía y pude sentir el aliento a whisky que hizo que me mareara. La dureza de su entrepierna se apreciaba por sobre la tela de los pantalones y se clavaba en mi bajo vientre.

—No, ya es tarde. —Lamió la sangre de la comisura de mi boca. La acción fue tan erótica que arqueé la espalda, apretando los ojos fuertemente—. Ven aquí. —Me llamó con la voz ronca. Sus labios se posaron sobre los míos adentrando la lengua en mi boca.

Sin pensarlo me perdí en el gusto a tabaco, el tacto de su mano tan diferente al del resto, no me tocaba con cariño, pero era con una extraña delicadeza, o eso me parecía. Obligó a que mis piernas se enredaran a su cadera haciéndome jadear al sentir el contacto con su miembro, él gimió profundamente en respuesta.

**Flashback:**

_**Tres años atrás**__._

"_Se fuerte, nena." Escuché en mi mente la voz de mi madre cuando caía rozando la húmeda pared de ladrillo. La noche estaba recién comenzando y el frío de Forks me aniquilaba por fuera junto con el dolor que lo hacía por dentro. _

_Una semana transcurrió desde que ellos habían partido hacia "un lugar mejor", al parecer abandonar a su hija a la suerte del destino sin nada que comer o dónde vivir, era una buena opción. _

_La espalda me dolía, me pesaba la cabeza y los pies me sangraban, la ropa estaba mojada por la lluvia y embarrada por culpa de los autos que me salpicaban. Había corrido kilómetros hacía un lugar que no existía, llorando y gritando por personas que no estaban junto a mí, a merced de la nada, sin un techo en donde refugiarme, una cama caliente en la que dormir, ni comida en el estómago, sin los brazos de Reneé, ni los consejos de Charlie. Caminaba por las calles sin rumbo alguno, sin mis padres ni familia._

_Había robado más de una vez, huido y dormido en el asiento trasero de un auto despedazado, toda una novedad en mi corta vida. Cambié lo poco que tenía por un tazón de comida, he hecho lo posible por no ser abusada o golpeada por quienes eran más fuertes que yo en las calles. Sobrevivir se convirtió en una rutina. _

_Unos momentos antes me había humillado por un poco de comida en un restaurante antes que la arrojaran a la basura. El último bocado que probé fue unos días atrás y mi cuerpo rogaba por lo menos por un poco de pan duro. Golpeé a la estúpida mesera cuando se burló de mi estado deplorable, la satisfacción que sentí cuando su mejilla tocó mi puño calmó por unos instantes el hambre que sentía. Por esto, fui lanzada contra la oscuridad del callejón mientras les gritaba todo tipo de insultos que ni siquiera sabía que conocía. Mi cabeza chocó contra la pared, cortándome y comenzando a sangrar. _

_A pesar del dolor en la cabeza, el hambre o el frío me abracé a mí misma, me levanté y traté de caminar, pero no pude dar más de dos pasos ya que caí nuevamente de rodillas en el asfalto mojado, llorando sin detenerme ni a respirar. Deseaba la muerte con tantas ansias, sólo así se acabaría el sufrimiento._

_Una sombra se acercó a mí, pude distinguir su cabello rubio pero mis ojos estaban nublados y no podía distinguir nada más. Limpié mis ojos y lo vi claramente ofreciéndome un pañuelo para mí herida e invitándome aquel chocolate caliente. Su mirada parecía sincera, la sonrisa aparentaba ser real y su ayuda desinteresada._

**Fin Flashback.**

Recordaba perfectamente aquel 20 de marzo donde todo cambió, pero hasta el momento no podía saber a ciencia cierta si había sido para bien, o para mal.

Mis manos sujetaron su cabeza mientras me encontraba recostada en el escritorio con James encima mío mordiendo mis pezones, logrando que mi piel se sensibilizara a límites insospechados, con él era siempre así. A pesar de la violencia, los golpes, sus dedos marcados ferozmente en mi carne con cada estocada y cada vez que se adentraba en mí me hacía sentir mujer. Borraba con su particular encanto los traumas que los demás hombres producían en mí al buscar su propio placer. Él, aún con toda la mierda, me hacía disfrutar del sexo.

—James —pronuncié su nombre entre jadeos con su rostro perdido en mi cuello y mis dedos tironeando sus cabellos. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi bajo vientre, una mano suya presionó fuertemente la mesa para profundizar las estocadas aún más, si es que eso era posible. Con la libre presionó mi cuello hasta el punto en que se me dificultaba respirar, lo que me excitó más, estaba chorreando podía sentirlo, quería llegar al orgasmo pero él no me dejaba, me estaba torturando.

—¿Quieres venirte? —Asentí girando mi cabeza de un lado a otro para poder zafarme de su agarre. Quise susurrar un _por favor_, pero la presión no me dejaba hacerlo. Me sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a embestir más rápido, rasguñó mi espalda con fuerza y tiró de mis cabellos produciéndome dolor. Adentró la mano en mi intimidad acrecentando el placer, logrando que el nudo que subía y bajaba en mi vientre me enloqueciera y me hiciera respirar con dificultad por la necesidad de liberarme que me embargaba.

Me apreté en torno a su miembro, James se tensó y me penetró con más fuerza precipitándose por llegar. Fue bruto, descortés y no atendió la necesidad que sentía de bajar el remolino de mi vientre, sólo se preocupó por su liberación. Bajé una mano para terminar con el calvario de mi cuerpo pero la presionó impidiéndome hacerlo, llevó ambos brazos detrás de mi espalda, tironeó aún más fuerte de mi cabello, logrando que gimiera de dolor, de placentero dolor.

Continuaba dentro de mí y eso hacía que me desesperara todavía más por lo que clavé los talones en su cadera logrando que se enterrara aún más adentro. Eso lo alertó, se recuperó y comenzó a embestir de forma animal, no importaba la fuerza que empleara, sino que me hiciera llegar porque no podía soportarlo más. Grité cuando mordió mi cuello ferozmente.

—¡James, por Dios! ¡Necesito…! —Su boca se unió a la mía acallando mis alaridos desesperados, podía sentir su pecho agitado, sabía que él lo necesitaba tanto como yo, mis gemidos se ahogaban en su boca. En el momento en que pensé que el delicioso infierno en el que me encontraba no terminaría jamás, arqueé la espalda, me temblaron las piernas ya que había encontrado mi punto G.

—Con que aquí estás —murmuró entrecortadamente y todo a mí alrededor explotó, grité sintiendo como nuestros líquidos caían por mis piernas, me sentí desfallecer por el esfuerzo de la actividad que habíamos realizado mientras regresaba de la nube en la que me encontraba.

.

.

.

La noche estaba acabando, los ojos se me cerraban y la cabeza me explotaba de dolor reproduciendo el retumbe de la música que hace minutos había sonado fuertemente por los altavoces. Muy pocos clientes quedaban en las mesas y ya no me encontraba en la obligación de vestir de _aquella _forma, por lo que me retiré a cambiarme y sacarme el maquillaje.

Mientras lo hacía vislumbré las heridas de esta mañana, con los ojos cerrados recordé el rostro de Jessica y los golpes, los borré de mi mente rápidamente no era necesario rememorarlos una y otra vez, pero hubo unas cosas que evoqué y no pude eliminar de mi memoria: esa voz que había logrado paralizarme, el calor que inundó mi pecho cuando la escuché y el escalofrío que sentí atravesar mi espina dorsal cuando choqué contra él. No reconocí al dueño, nunca antes lo había oído pero rogaba secretamente volver a hacerlo.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que regresara a la tierra y me pusiera a la defensiva inmediatamente. Los rizos rojos de Victoria se asomaron dándome una mirada de disculpa.

—No podré acompañarte a casa, no he terminado aquí. –Hizo seña con la cabeza dándome a entender que todavía tenía trabajo. Algunos clientes preferían a alguien adulto y con experiencia a una adolescente. A eso había que sumarle la belleza innata de la mujer: curvas de infarto, caminar y mirada felina, un rostro perfecto que llamaba la atención, era obvio por qué la preferían a ella. Igualmente, siempre estaban los enfermos que querían a la "pura y virginal" niña de escuela y aquí estaba yo para satisfacer sus necesidades, me daban asco. Pero al parecer este era mi objetivo en la vida de mierda que me había tocado.

Asentí mirándola cuando me di cuenta que me había quedado divagando más de la cuenta, traté de fingir atención a sus palabras. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó en mis oídos y mi jaqueca se agudizó aún más.

Bajé la escalera perdida en mis pensamientos, se podían escuchar voces de clientes en algunas mesas para los cuales unas horas antes había bailado. Choqué contra James, su inconfundible aroma me lo confirmó.

—Encárgate de las últimas mesas, si necesitas ayuda Jacob sigue en la barra.

En cuanto desapareció de mi vista sonreí levemente ante la mención de ese nombre, Jacob Black era prácticamente mi hermano, personas como él o Victoria me demostraron que había más en este bar que tan sólo un pozo de gente de mierda y depravados, ellos eran diferentes.

He llorado en el pecho de Jacob tantas veces que no puedo ni contarlas, me abraza y reconforta, me hace sufrir con nuestras discusiones y carcajearme algunas otras veces. Sólo ellos conocían el tan olvidado sonido de mi risa o la mueca de una sonrisa. Quizás detalles de mí pasado que nunca les he contado a ninguno de los dos, pero no se enfadaban ni abandonaban por esto, me entendían y se los agradecía internamente. Jake, como lo llamaban sus amigos, también había perdido a sus padres, probablemente eso fue lo que hizo que lo dejara entrar a mi desdichado mundo.

Todos aquí tenemos una historia delicada y triste pero, ¿quién no la tenía? ¿Quién no ha sufrido en su vida? Existen dos clases de personas: las que se dejan derrotar por las piedras del camino o las que luchan sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias. En este momento, no sabía qué clase de persona era yo.

Había sólo dos mesas ocupadas, en una de ellas se encontraban dos hombres de aproximadamente unos cuarenta años, podía jurar que estaban ebrios por sus ojos vidriosos y porque gritaban como si estuvieran solos en el lugar. Horas antes los había escuchado decirme obscenidades cuando estaba en el escenario junto con Victoria, no se movieron durante toda la noche. Me acerqué a ellos decidida ignorando el nudo de preocupación en mi estómago.

—Es hora de retirarse. —Comencé a juntar lo que había en su mesa evitando cruzar mirada con ellos, no quería que la cercanía reflejara mi debilidad. La mano de uno de ellos sujetó fuertemente mi muñeca acercándome hacia su asqueroso aliento.

—Yo decido cuándo retirarme. —Sus palabras eran casi inentendibles por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. El acompañante ya estaba colocándose su abrigo por lo tanto me solté de su agarre tambaleándome, si él quisiera podría darme una paliza. Oculté todo rastro de temor en mi cara y alcé la barbilla haciéndole frente.

—No lo repetiré otra vez.

Sentí la mirada y el silencio de los clientes de la otra mesa que habían callado su conversación por la discusión frente a ellos. No sería la primera ni la última vez que sucediera algo como esto, estaba acostumbrada, además, luego de unos minutos cedían.

Continué limpiando la mesa a pesar de la mirada del hombre, hice lo posible para que mis manos no temblaran, cuando creí que ya se estaban marchando el hombre me giró bruscamente haciendo que todo cayera a mis pies y presionó mis pechos violentamente. Aquello definitivamente superó el límite de tolerancia que tenía el día de hoy, estaba hasta la coronilla de los sucesos de las últimas veinticuatro horas, era suficiente de insultos y maltratos.

Con todo el odio que se venía cociendo en mí interior, le atiné un derechazo en la mandíbula haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio un poco por la sorpresa. No tuve tiempo siquiera de pestañear cuando su mirada se enfureció y me dio un bofetón en la mejilla enviándome lejos por el impulso del golpe, choqué la cabeza contra el suelo con brusquedad al momento en que me propinaba una patada en el estómago dejándome sin aire en los pulmones.

Mis fuerzas desaparecieron, todo a mi alrededor se oscureció. Necesitaba descansar, era agotador recibir golpes de todos lados, el silencio me dejó hacerlo y alejarme por unos segundos de la vida que llevaba.

.

.

.

Algo cálido y agradable rozó mi mejilla, me recargué sobre la misma hasta que noté que se trataba de una mano recorriendo mi rostro. Estaba cómoda y tibia, no pretendía moverme de este lugar. Los ruidos a mí alrededor se fueron transformando en voces desconocidas, excepto por una: la de Jacob.

—Nena, vamos vuelve. —Sus dedos presionaron un punto de mi mejilla que me hizo encogerme del dolor y removerme en el lugar. Tenía una punzada en la cabeza que no me dejaba en paz.

Las tenues luces sobre mi cabeza no eran molestas como para abrir los ojos, pero debí hacerlo lentamente porque todo en torno a mí, daba vueltas. Sin despegar la mirada de mi amigo no dudé en rodear su cuello con mis brazos y me eché a llorar como niña pequeña, poco después me di cuenta que no estábamos solos. Era agotador sobrevivir a los golpes que la vida me daba, ya no podía soportarlo más. Necesitaba que Jake me asegurara que todo estaría bien, aunque fuera mentira.

—Tranquila. —Sentí sus músculos relajarse cuando me vio mejor, hundí mi rostro en su cuello haciendo que el calor me abrigara mientras mis lágrimas mojaban su playera—. Respira. Con calma pequeña.

—Nosotros nos retiramos —escuché una voz desconocida junto a nosotros. No giré a ver quién era, no me interesaba, sólo quería que Jake me llevara a casa y dormir por unas horas.

—Doctor, por favor aguarde. —Jacob pronunció soltándome de su agarre por unos segundos. _Mierda, no un doctor. _¿James se habrá enterado de todo esto? ¡James! Va a matarme si se entera que golpeé a un cliente causando un escándalo—. ¿Podría examinarla? —Giré mi cabeza bruscamente para negarme a hacerlo, pero el movimiento repentino logró que volviera a sentarme rápidamente debido al mareo que aquello me provocó.

Dos hombres se encontraban en frente nuestro, sus rostros se me hacían familiares. Eran clientes nuevos aquí, lo sabía, pero estaba convencida que alguna otra vez los había visto. Recordaba los rizos dorados del rubio y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor o por el lugar donde se encontraba. No parecía ser alguien que frecuentara estos lugares, al igual que su compañero que era robusto y demasiado grande, suscitaba miedo por donde se lo mirase, pero podía reconocer una eterna sonrisa en los hoyuelos de su mejilla, lo había visto burlarse de la incomodidad de su rubio amigo cuando llegaron. Nunca escuché un insulto o un comentario descortés desde su mesa, parecían jóvenes y muchos más civilizados que todos los hombres que rondaban por el lugar.

El joven de rizos dorados tendió una mano para saludarme, pero bajé la mirada y escondí mis adoloridos brazos en la chaqueta que llevaba. Los doctores no eran lo mío.

—Jasper Cullen. Un placer. —Asentí temerosa sin cruzar la mirada con él, a pesar de los suaves empujones que mi amigo me daba—. De acuerdo veamos.

Comenzó por mis pupilas, levanté el rostro gracias a Jacob sino, no lo hubiera hecho. Observé los profundos ojos celestes del doctor, presentía que si los mirabas muy fijamente te atraparían y no podrías despegarte de ellos.

Muy a mi pesar, me acerque a él para que tocara el golpe en la cabeza y el rostro. Formuló unas cuantas preguntas a las que sólo respondí asintiendo o negando levemente. Me obligó a tomar unas píldoras que minutos antes el grandulón a su lado, Emmett, había comprado. Aunque con desconfianza, lo hice, ¿qué más podría pasarme a esta altura?

Jacob y Emmett se marcharon de allí a pedido del profesional, traté de retener a mi amigo, pero prometió no irse lejos. Con esfuerzo me levanté del sofá dándole la espalda a Jasper ocultando mi rostro entre mi cabello suelto. Lo sentí detrás de mí acomodándose a un lado de la barra.

—¿Vas a decirme tu nombre? —Escuche el sonido de su ropa mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre la chaqueta de cuero que tenía puesto en el taburete a mi lado. Negué ocultando más la cabeza. Trató de retirar el cabello de mi rostro, pero me aparté rápidamente de su tacto, era demasiado toqueteo por un día.

_¡No más golpes, por favor!_ Rogué mentalmente.

—¿Tus padres te han obligado a trabajar aquí? —Al oír aquellas palabras mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. Supliqué no ponerme a llorar otra vez, prácticamente me obligué a no hacerlo. Fruncí los labios para no insultarlo, lo fulminé con los ojos demostrando todo el odio que su pregunta me había producido, pero él ni se inmutó—. Puedo ayudarte.

Conteniendo la respiración giré sobre mis talones dándole la espalda esperando que no viera mis esfuerzos para no llorar.

—Es muy tarde para jugar al héroe conmigo en esta historia. Ya no hay nadie a quien rescatar.

**Edward P.O.V**

_Sentí las yemas de sus dedos recorrer mi rostro y sonreí sin abrir los ojos. Cada tramo de piel que sus manos tocaban, hacían más intensos los nudos en mi estómago y se me aceleraba el pulso. cuándo llegó a mi boca tomé el dedo entre mis dientes haciéndola reír. _

_La miré detenidamente queriendo grabar el momento en mi memoria, tomando una fotografía mental para revivirla por las noches: los rizos desorganizados caían sobre la frente y sus ojos estaban con un brillo de alegría. La senté sobre mi cadera a horcajadas mientras yacíamos recostados, ella con una vieja sudadera mía, le quedaba realmente bien, amaba verla con mi ropa. Se acercó a mi rostro besándome, su perfume tan particular inundó todo lo que me rodeaba, lo que confirmaba que estaba aquí, conmigo._

—_¿Qué viviré si te llevas todo? _—_Susurré dejando un suave beso en su mejilla. Aspiré su aroma a lo largo del cuello logrando escuchar su risa nuevamente, ese sonido me hacía sentir tan bien. Con el cabello sobre mi rostro me observó con los grandes y preciosos ojos que tenía, éstos parecían ver la profundidad de mi alma. _

—_Nene, no hablemos del futuro. Estamos aquí. Hoy. Disfrutemos este momento. _—_Delineé esa hermosa sonrisa que poseía y que iluminaba mis días. Era su forma de ver la vida lo que me hacía amarla cada vez más, el siempre ver el vaso medio lleno, la luz que desprendía cegaba cualquiera de mis tristezas. Pero esa luz comenzaba a apagarse y por más que tratara de retenerla entre mis brazos, ya no podía. _

—_Juntos _—_susurré. _

_Intenté introducir mis manos por el espacio que quedaba entre su cuerpo y mi playera, pero ella la apartó a un lado juguetonamente. Fingí enojo con el ceño fruncido y girándonos para que pudiera quedar encima de Tanya. La escuche reír a carcajadas pronunciando mi nombre mientras me perdía en su piel. _

—_Edward _—_gimió cuando mi boca tocó el punto débil detrás de su oreja._

Me desperté abruptamente cuando todas esas imágenes me llevaron a rememorar el doloroso momento en que se fue de mi lado. ¿Por qué ella y yo no? ¿Por qué de esta forma? Me pregunté lo mismo durante tres años, pero nunca encontré la respuesta.

Comencé a llorar sintiendo el vacío en mi pecho al recordar todo esto, hundí mi cabeza en la almohada para acallar mi sufrimiento y que nadie me escuchara, no quería que me tuvieran lástima. Contemplando los posters, banderines y recuerdos de mi infancia, logré calmarme.

Aún así, me levanté de la cama y empecé el día tratando de volver a guardar en mi alma y corazón los momentos que viví con mi mujer. Si esto hubiese sucedido en Londres cuando estaba solo todavía seguiría revolviéndome en mi miseria.

Las risas de la cocina iban aumentando a medida que bajaba las escaleras logrando que sonriera por escuchar a mi familia feliz. Dos días habían pasado de mi regreso a casa, tratando de volver a ser el Edward de antes.

MI madre se encontraba cocinando cuando llegué a la cocina, rodeé su delgado cuerpo con los brazos y besé su mejilla. Toda la familia se encontraba alrededor del desayunador, era la toma perfecta, me hubiera gustado tener mi cámara en estos momentos. Ellos me hacían sentir completo, o casi. Rose interrumpió a Esme mientras me incomodaba frente a mis hermanos con muestras de cariño como si fuera un bebé.

—Madre, aún existimos. —Se burló mientras saludaba a los demás que se encontraban en los taburetes.

El almuerzo transcurría con normalidad, me sentía bien estando con mi familia, me hacía recordar viejos tiempos, pero una pregunta de mi padre acabó con la poca paz que había reunido.

—Edward, ¿qué harás en Forks? —Estuve a punto de responder pero Rosalie me ganó.

—Debe ir al Instituto. —Todos los ojos de la mesa se clavaron en mi rubia hermana quien nos observó con el tenedor en alto a centímetros de su boca. Levantó sus hombros como respuesta a la pregunta implícita general.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —Bajé mi taza de café y la observé interrogante.

—Porque después de tu regreso presenté tus papeles para que seas el nuevo profesor de literatura. —Se refugió en el vaso que estaba tomando luciendo como una niña de diez años, en vez de veinte.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho estando un poco enfadado por las acciones de Rose. Era mi responsabilidad presentarme para un empleo, no el de ella. No quería que me tuviera lástima.

—Lo estoy haciendo —respondió con la boca llena tratando de hacer el papel de niña buena que me hacía decir sí a todo lo que me pidiera—. Si no te apresuras llegarás tarde. Es a la una. —Observé el reloj sobre la mesa, tenía menos de media hora para prepararme.

Me levanté sin decir palabra alguna, no quería hablar. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por hacerle creer a mi familia que necesitaba que me buscaran empleo, ni Rosalie, ni Jasper tenían que hacerlo, sino yo. Me enfurecía que me ayudara por lástima, porque su pobre hermano regresaba al mundo de los vivos luego de tres años, con esto, el poco humor que había recolectado, se esfumó.

Estaba llegando malditamente tarde, había olvidado cómo llegar hasta aquí y el Volvo aún no llegaba de mi antiguo lugar de residencia, por lo que tuve que correr. Todos se habían marchado porque estaba muy silencioso. Pedí indicaciones para encontrar al director, a pesar de que había estudiado en este instituto no recordaba los detalles.

Estaba tan concentrado en cómo llegar que me sorprendió el olor a fresas que me envolvió completamente, tanto, que logró desestabilizarme, en toda mi vida jamás había sentido algo como eso. Cerré los ojos fuertemente para tratar de recordar si ya conocía ese increíble aroma mientras seguía caminando por el corredor, pero un golpe me desconcentró. La persona con la cual me estrellé ni siquiera se inmutó aunque le pedí disculpas, sólo salió corriendo del lugar como si el diablo la estuviera persiguiendo.

Continué caminando embobado sintiendo ese aroma hasta llegar frente a la puerta del director, luego de que la secretaria me dijera que podía entrar, lo hice como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo. Por un momento, olvidé el perfume que me había hipnotizado.

.

.

.

Si esta mañana al despertar me hubiesen preguntado si vendría a esta casa, en la cual había pasado los mejores años de mi vida mi respuesta sería un no rotundo, pero eso quedó atrás, no sabía cómo y por qué me encontraba frente a la construcción.

Todavía no había enterrado su recuerdo del todo y estar aquí era sumamente necesario si quería hacerlo. Tanteé la llave que aún guardaba dentro de mi billetera y sin querer volver a preguntarme si quería de verdad hacer esto, entré.

El olor a viejo y humedad me inundó, la imagen de los muebles cubiertos me trajo muy malos recuerdos, todos esos gritos y llantos sobre aquellos muebles todavía me hacían temblar, he dormido sobre el sofá tantas noches esperando a una mujer que jamás regresó y que no lo haría.

Acaricié el contorno de su cuerpo, la sonrisa y los ojos brillantes de las sucias fotos que se encontraban sobre la chimenea. Caminé por toda la casa recordando todo lo que vivimos entre estas paredes. Hicimos el amor sobre la alfombra del living, bailamos frente al fuego y descansamos uno en los brazos del otro frente al jardín.

Subí las escaleras hasta el único cuarto que mantenía con llave, lo abrí lentamente y contuve el aire ante la imagen. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no recordaba que todo estaba exactamente como la última vez. Sentí la suave tela del edredón bajo la yema de mis dedos, observé el tocador que ya no reflejaría su rostro. Todas sus cosas estaban esparcidas allí como si aguardaran por ella, como si yo aguardara por su presencia en la casa.

El silencio me mantenía en calma logrando que mis emociones no se desbordaran. Me puse de rodillas y toqué la caja que se encontraba debajo de la cama, la tomé entre mis manos conteniendo el grito angustioso que rogaba por salir de mi pecho. _"Tanya y Edward: Recuerdos"._ Su nombre destacaba en el cartón como si reviviera, como si estuviera a mi lado esperando a que volviera a recordarla a través de nuestras cosas.

Coloqué el primer video que encontré y no dudé en ponerlo en el reproductor que estaba frente a mí, esperé que comenzara mientras no despegaba la vista del album de fotos que estaba entre mis dedos.

Era nuestro casamiento. Ella estaba vestida como una reina, porque eso era, yo sólo era un simple mortal a su lado. Recuerdo cómo temblaban mis manos cuando su padre me la entregó en el altar, su emoción al pronunciar los votos y su carcajada en mi oído al bailar frente a todos los invitados. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla mojando la foto que estaba mirando cuando escuché su voz salir del video, esa voz que creí que sólo se encontraba en mi cabeza.

—¡Edward, vas a matarme por dios! —Levanté la vista y rodeé mis piernas con los brazos, descansando la barbilla en ellas con las lágrimas cayendo sin poder evitarlo. Tanya estaba con los ojos vendados mientras la conducía por la que sería nuestra nueva casa y no paraba de reírse por los accidentes que teníamos a nuestro paso.

—Vamos, confía a mí. —Besé su cuello, me tanteó la cara, besó mi barbilla para luego recargarse en mi pecho.

—Lo hago.

Una imagen dió paso a la otra y en el siguiente video pude ver su rostro en toda la pantalla, con el fondo blanco de nuestras sábanas. Comenzó a hablar pero sólo me concentré en sus facciones, tratando de retenerla en mi cabeza unos minutos más. Mis manos aparecían por delante de la grabación interrumpiendo su discurso y el video. Tomé el control del reproductor avanzando al último video, el más especial de todos.

Tanya de blanco sujetando mi mano para cortar el pastel de bodas. Pude ver sus labios pronunciar un _te amo_ luego de besarme y ensuciar mi cara con crema. Sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y apreté mi boca a la suya sin importarme la gente a nuestro alrededor.

Las imágenes se esfumaron luego del baile, apreté mis ojos con fuerza mientras más lágrimas se derramaban al recordar el cartel en manos de mi amor, recostada en la camilla del hospital el primer día de internación:

_**Recordaré cada día, noche, beso y sonrisa. Nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti. **_

La lluvia se hizo más fuerte fuera y el estruendo del trueno al caer opacó el grito desgarrador que salió de mi boca mientras tironeaba de mis cabellos para tratar de menguar el dolor. Su boca no volvería, ella tampoco. Mis brazos no la protegerían nunca más. Y aquí seguía yo luchando para no consumirme por su ausencia.

¡Olvidarla hacía que me sintiera tan culpable y desleal a lo que fuimos! Dejarla atrás, comenzar de nuevo me hacía temer a la pérdida de su recuerdo. El que traté de ser al mediodía con mi familia era un hipócrita, ni siquiera había comenzado a dejarla atrás, no podía reconstruir el Edward de antes, no por ahora.

Encogiéndome en la alfombra, agitado y afónico por los gritos cerré los ojos haciendo que todo se silenciara para poder escuchar una sola voz en mi cabeza: "_No guardes rencor"._

Me doblé más en mi mismo por el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda al escuchar su voz susurrar tan nítidamente que la sentí junto a mí. Estiré la mano tratando de romper la barrera entre la vida y la muerte para poder tocar su rostro en mi mente.

La lluvia y el viento golpeaban con fuerza la ventana, al igual que mi corazón en el pecho al volver a reconocer una voz que ya no poseía dueña porque la vida la había obligado a enmudecer. El recuerdo de sus últimas palabras retumbó en mi cabeza, al igual que lo haría a lo largo de toda mi vida: _"Se feliz. Vive." _

* * *

Hooooola, un nuevo capítulo. No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecer a todo el apoyo que me han dado, inclusive cuando solo había colgado el capítulo 1. Gracias a los comentarios y a todas esas personas que me dan las ganas para seguir escribiendo. Muchisimas gracias.

A quienes no saben, les informe que el fic tiene un grupo en Facebook: https : www facebook com / groups / 626273354067432 / y además pueden seguirme en twitter: Amthito_96

Espero que el capítulo le haya gustado y lo hayan verdaderamente disfrutado.

Y que mañana sigan estando quienes empezaron conmigo.

Nuevamente gracias

_**Amtho Leah Cullen (: **_


	4. Chapter 3 The Weight of a Heavy World

**Disclamer: **todos los personajes le pertenecen a la diosa de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoria y esta PROHIBIDO copiar.

Capítulo beteado por Yeya Lazzari, Betas FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capítulo 3:**_ "The Weight of a Heavy World"_**

_Estaba acostumbrada a perderlo todo, vivir con dolor y en soledad, llegaba el punto en que no diferenciaba una de la otra. No me creía capaz de sonreír, olvidé lo que era llorar por algo que no fuera sufrimiento. Mi mente era incapaz de __registrar algún momento en el que haya sido feliz, donde me haya reído sin preocuparme por nada. Se me hacía imposible rememorar el verdadero significado de la palabra amor._

_Me resguardaba en el olvido, no recordar absolutamente nada de lo que he sido ayu__daba a aliviar el día a día, sin que me consumiera fácilmente. En este momento sentía un gran hueco entre mi último recuerdo y el presente._

_El presente._

_Traté de esforzarme para comprender dónde me encontraba. Todo era oscuro, tenía la certeza de que lo __húmedo que estaba pisando era agua fría. Sólo lograba ver frente a mí, nada más. Un magnífico espejo con marco dorado me reflejaba, me encontraba envuelta en un fino vestido blanco de lino completamente mojado por el agua que me llegaba a los tobillos. Te__nía los brazos desnudos y sin rastros de dolor, ninguna cicatriz los opacaba, precisamente ese detalle fue el que me confirmó que esto, en realidad, era un sueño._

_Al regresar la vista al espejo un nudo se me formó en el estómago al ver la imagen de una pe__queña niña junto a mí. Reconocía su familiar rostro, podía sentir la calidez que se palpaba en aquél tiempo, recordaba esa sonrisa que estaba escondida en algún lugar recóndito. Sus diminutos dedos se cerraron en torno al brazo que colgaba cerca de ella, c__on ambas manos, comenzando a arrastrarme hacia la oscuridad que nos rodeaba._

.

.

_._

_Las fuertes luces reflejadas en el entorno blanco al que nos dirigimos me cegaron por un momento, todo se comenzó a aclarar poco a poco, las voces y gritos inundaron el lug__ar. Nos encontrábamos en un pasillo largo y frío donde personas vestidas de celeste, doctores podía decir con seguridad, corrían al lado de una camilla con la persona a la que debían salvar. Aunque los típicos colores de hospital eran los únicos que parecí__an destacar, pude distinguir el reguero de sangre que caía de las manos de uno de ellos manchándole la ropa junto al inmaculado piso._

_El oscuro líquido borgoña provenía del cuerpo tumbado, al cual intentaban mantener con vida._

_Sentí la urgencia de aproxim__arme, el pecho me pesaba, respiraba dolorosamente y con dificultad. Me apoyé contra una pared, lentamente deslizándome hacia el suelo y quedando hecha un ovillo, antes de perderme en la miseria de esta clase de sueño/pesadilla en la que me encontraba, la m__ano de la pequeña señaló a una persona llorando en un rincón del eterno pasillo._

—_Jacob __—__susurré amargamente con el corazón oprimido._

_Como si pudiera escucharme en mi propio sueño, levantó la mirada hacia donde me hallaba, pero no lograba verme. De un sal__to me acerqué a él, apoyé una mano en su rodilla y observé su rostro bañado en lágrimas de dolor, intenté secarlas, pero era inútil, parecía que estuviera tocando el aire._

_¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Cómo había llegado al sueño?_

_De un momento a otro se le__vantó para correr a los brazos de Victoria, ambos se sostenían en un fuerte abrazo, quebrándose en llanto. No lograba comprender por qué las únicas personas que aún permanecían a mi lado estaban sufriendo tanto en la realidad alterna que había creado._

_Comp__rendí todo cuando la pequeña niña vestida de blanco, con el cabello color caoba suelto comenzó a correr, siguiendo las manchas de sangre de los mosaicos._

_Esto no era un sueño, era la vida real y era yo la persona a punto de morir._

_Por millonésima vez me __pregunté:_

—_¿Qué fue lo que hice?_

_._

.

.

El fuerte olor a limpio, desinfectado en demasía, logró que mis fosas nasales ardieran, comenzando a regresar de la inconsciencia. La cabeza y el cuerpo los sentía como si pesaran una tonelada, la sensación de no poder moverme porque estaba rígida, me aterró.

—Bella, ¿estás despierta? ¡Oh por Dios! Cariño, ¿puedes oírme? —La voz de Victoria resonó fuertemente en mi cabeza. Quise abrir los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo y comencé a entrar en pánico, como si ponerme nerviosa lograra algo. Me removí en el lugar, sentí una mano tibia sobre la mía, quise enredar los dedos en ella, pero algo no me dejaba hacerlo.

De a poco la luz blanca se comenzó a filtrar por entre los párpados haciéndome pestañear repetidamente por la intensidad, tenía la leve impresión del lugar en el cual me encontraba, estaba por ponerme a gritar, pero el rostro de Victoria me hizo sentirme un poco segura.

—¿Puedes oírme? —Leí sus labios tratando de comprender lo que me decía, estaba confundida y aturdida. Asentí mirándola fijamente, suspiró aliviada, recargó su frente en la mía mientras le agradecía a Dios.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté con la voz ronca, el aire fresco entraba por mis fosas nasales sin ningún esfuerzo. Mantener los ojos abiertos me estaba agotando de una forma tan extraña que me confundía. Bajé la vista a mi cuerpo, estaba cubierta por una manta hasta el mentón, en una maldita cama de hospital. Dos finos y transparentes tubos se asomaban de la misma, podía jurar que vi uno de ellos con sangre, aparté la mirada cuando se me revolvió el estómago. Mi amiga me miró y en sus ojos pude ver que esto era exactamente lo que inconscientemente sospechaba.

—No recuerdas nada —afirmó.

—¿Qué hago en un hospital? —Su boca se abrió y volvió a cerrarse dudando en lo que iba a decir. Estaba por exigirle una respuesta cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos doctores con sus batas aterradoramente blancas.

—Isabella, has despertado. —Ambos me producían un sofocante miedo, no podía detallar específicamente el por qué, tal vez eran las manos callosas o la nariz ganchuda del que habló, pero me aterraban.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren? —musité en un hilo de voz, esperando que no notaran cómo trataba de mimetizarme con la almohada.

—Son los especialistas a cargo de tu caso, nena. —Escuché a Victoria decir a mi lado mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Sentía el aire pesado, haciendo que el corazón me latiera desbocadamente. _¿Caso? ¿Cuál caso?_ Me pesaba la cabeza y comenzaba a marearme, el espacio en blanco que se me presentaba entre los recuerdos estaba volviéndome loca, sofocándome.

Todo estaba en silencio excepto por el pitido agudo, molesto, que inundaba la habitación. Cuando ellos se acercaron a mí comencé a retorcerme desesperadamente, llorando desconsolada, traté de mover las manos, pero estaban atadas a la cama, eso acabó conmigo.

Quería aliviar el sufrimiento con dolor, pero nadie parecía entenderlo.

Grité y sacudí mi cuerpo contra el colchón lo más que el amarre me lo permitía, probablemente no estaban acostumbrados a ataques de histeria de los pacientes porque se vieron en la obligación de llamar a los enfermeros. Me presionaron los brazos para que dejara de tironear del cuero que me sostenía, como si eso fuera lo único que tenía para herirme.

A mí alrededor todo giraba, no reconocía las voces, pero en la vorágine se destacó una sola, la que me salvaba constantemente. Mis ojos nublados por las copiosas lágrimas de rabia y desesperación detectaron a Jake. Con esfuerzo aumenté los alaridos, moviendo el cuerpo, tratando de evitar que me inyectaran, rogando que alejaran la maldita aguja.

—¡Jacob, por favor! —supliqué para que interviniera—. ¡Jake!

Cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba el pinchazo, pero en cambio un cálido cuerpo me abrazó impidiendo que sea lastimada. Recosté la cara humedecida sobre su pecho, tratando de tranquilizarme con el latido de su corazón.

—Tranquila —susurró, me acarició el rostro limpiando el torrente de lágrimas que caían de mis ojos. No quise escuchar nada más, solamente necesitaba el calmante natural que la voz de Jacob me proporcionaba. Sólo él había logrado tranquilizarme en los días y noches más turbias del pasado—. Esto es por tu bien Bella.

—No dejes que me inyecten nada, no quiero estar aquí. No sé quiénes son. —Le dije quedamente en el oído como si fuese un secreto. Me negaba a abrir los ojos, por lo menos hasta que todos decidieran irse. Cuando noté que estábamos solos tomé coraje para mirarlo. Tenía ojeras y se le notaba cansado, recordándome que era culpa mía su insomnio.

Arrastró una silla sin despegarse de mí, me apoyó la cabeza en la fría almohada, acariciándome la mejilla con el pulgar. Su mano iba y venía por mi cuero cabelludo masajeándolo, me rozaba con la yema de los dedos debajo de los ojos, logrando que poco a poco brotasen menos lágrimas. Comenzó a tararear una melodía tan suave, que en conjunto con su respiración pudo calmarme.

—Esas personas sólo quieren curarte. —Negué sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Rogando que el contacto no se esfumara. Era tibio y agradable, no lo quería perder—. Llega un momento en la vida en el que vas a tener que confiar en quien no deseas. Ese momento llegó Bella.

—Toda mi vida, he confiado en quien no quería Jacob y mira cómo acabé. —Sus caricias se detuvieron unos instantes pero no se apartó, él sabía que tenía razón. Me obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos y pude notar el enojo en sus facciones.

—No mezcles las cosas Isabella —dijo duramente.

—No me digas de esa forma.

Quise acariciarlo, rodear mi mano con la suya, pero cuando no pude moverla recordé que me habían quitado esa posibilidad. Lo miré con ojos suplicantes, pero él simplemente desvió la mirada.

—Por favor Jake, suéltame. —Traté de que el pulso no se me acelerara nuevamente, pero fallé. El sonido del metal de los barrotes chocando cuando tiraba para soltarme martilleaba en mi cabeza, haciéndome comprender que estaba encerrada aquí.

—No lo haré. No es fácil para mí, pero no quiero estar a punto de perderte otra vez. —Desvié la mirada, no podía verlo enfadado y sintiendo lástima por mí. Nunca quise eso—. Estoy hablando contigo, mírame cuando lo hago. —Tomándome de la barbilla suavemente, giró mi rostro hacia él besándome la frente—. ¿Eres consciente de lo que has hecho? Bella, ¿tienes idea por lo que nos has hecho pasar a ambos?

Recargándome lo poco que pude en él, negué con la cabeza. Había un gran espacio blanco entre mis recuerdos, Jake no lo entendería, sería difícil para él comprender la mente de la loca de su amiga. Me sentía desolada y abandonada, eso me pesaba en lo más hondo. Él se encontraba en ese estado por mi culpa.

—No recuerdo nada de lo que hecho, no me castigues por eso te lo suplico. —Me besó fuertemente la sien y pude notar sus lágrimas caer sobre mi piel, los ojos rojos resaltando en la morena tez que tanta calidez me daba. Quería secarle las lágrimas, decirle que no las desperdiciara en mí porque no valía la pena, pero nuevamente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer pequeña, vestida de color azul y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no se percató que observábamos su hiperactivo movimiento.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho. Regresaré más tarde. —Cuando notó nuestro estado descendió la voz unas cuantas octavas y sus movimientos se detuvieron. Estaba por marcharse pero Jake lo evitó, pidiendo que regresara, apartándose de mi lado.

—Jacob, no te vayas por favor —pronuncié con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero limpiándose la cara a escondidas.

—Regresaré más tarde. —Dejó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y me acarició las húmedas mejillas—. Lo prometo.

Desapareció por la puerta sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo, me quedé con el silencio, la soledad de la habitación, no tenía a nadie para acompañarme. Fijé mi atención en un punto de la pared, evitando pensar, sentir. No le encontraba sentido a la vida. Mis sollozos aumentaron y noté que unos ojos dorados y profundos me miraban apenados al lado de la camilla.

—¿Lo aprecias mucho? —preguntó acercándose a mí. Era menuda debajo del uniforme, el cabello en puntas caía sobre sus ojos que irradiaban una verdadera preocupación al observarme. Asentí bajando la vista, no era buena socializando, aunque ella pareciera agradable.

—Él ha estado aquí desde el momento en que te trajo en brazos. —Clavé los ojos en ella, segura de que comenzaría a describir lo que mi mente no recordaba. Se sentó donde Jake había estado y suspiró.

—Voy a realizarte algunas preguntas. —Me acarició la rodilla en un gesto amistoso, pero me aparté de su tacto logrando que nuevamente se percibiera el sonido de los jodidos amarres—. De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

No podía darle mi verdadero nombre, James me mataría. El hecho de estar aquí y no trabajando era grave, rogaba que el nombre que tenía pensado coincidiera con el que Jacob le había dado.

—Marie. Marie Black. —Lo dije tan despacio que de seguro debió hacer un gran esfuerzo para comprenderme, agradecí internamente cuando no demostró ninguna duda ante la respuesta. Anotó algo en la planilla que tenía entre las manos y continúo con el cuestionario, intentando conseguir la información que necesitaba, le dije lo más que pude sin ponerme en evidencia. Debía recordar cómo había llegado a esta situación.

¿Qué demonios había hecho? Tenía una leve sospecha, pero necesitaba la confirmación.

Todas las respuestas que le di fueron falsas, creando una realidad muy distinta a la que cargaba sobre los hombros. Llegó un punto en el que las preguntas comenzaron a tornarse más profundas, haciéndome temblar con sólo pensarlas.

—¿Cómo afrontas la pérdida de tus padres? —¿Cómo había obtenido ese dato? ¿Por qué Jacob tuvo que decírselo? No quería que las personas supieran eso. Cerré los ojos fuertemente dándole a entender que no le respondería—. De acuerdo, respetaré tu silencio. —Tomó un sorbo de agua y se ofreció a ayudarme a beber un poco, pero me negué.

—¿Por qué crees que estás aquí? —Fruncí el ceño con la certeza de que era la pregunta equivocada. En lugar de responder, le pregunté lo que más ansiaba saber.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Se cruzó de brazos y me dedicó esa sonrisa amable que había notado al entrar.

—Marie, te encuentras en el ala de psiquiatría. Has intentado suicidarte.

¡¿PSIQUIATRÍA?! ¡No! No tenía que estar aquí, no estaba loca. La verdad oculta en mis brazos, la cual nadie debería haber descubierto, no era locura, simplemente una vía de escape de la vergüenza y el dolor que me atormentaba cada día de mi vida. Ellos no lo entenderían, me dejarían internada aquí creyendo que de esa forma aliviarían todos los problemas que tenía. Jake y Victoria se alejarían sin escuchar mis ruegos ni defensa, James me encontraría, me haría pedazos por poner en riesgo su trabajo.

—Estás atada a la cama por tú seguridad.

—No estoy loca. —La fulminé con la mirada haciéndola encoger en el asiento. Ninguno de estos idiotas con bata, tienen idea lo que he vivido. No era un arranque de locura, sino la expresión más profunda de dolor, en cuerpo y alma. Jamás me tacharían de algo que no era, ni me atarían a una cama como si fuera un perro que necesita ser educado.

—Lo sabemos.

—No, no lo saben. —Me erguí tan sólo un poco dejando que mis brazos dolieran por la presión de los amarres—. ¡Quiero irme de aquí!

Comencé a sentir nuevamente el pitido frenético que marcaba las pulsaciones, el ardor de la intravenosa lastimándome la piel. Estaba comenzando de nuevo, la necesidad de huir y estar lejos de todo, correr para no quedar prisionera en este sitio.

Empujó mi cuerpo contra la camilla evitando que no me sacudiera, tratando de relajar las constantes pulsaciones, que con su pitido nos estaban aturdiendo. Sentía las sienes palpitando aún más, no pude evitar el llanto de impotencia que desesperadamente salió desde lo más profundo. Su suave mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, a pesar de que deseaba apartarme, el llanto y la angustia pudieron conmigo.

Llega un momento donde ya no tienes fuerzas, ni ganas de seguir en este mundo, la vida te golpea sin tener un poco de piedad por el momento o la resistencia que posees y que ya te está abandonando. Tenía el alma rota, hundida, no me quedaban fuerzas.

_Nadie va a extrañarme__._

La jodida voz mental me susurró macabramente esa frase que muchas veces la sentía como un mantra a la hora de lastimarme para expulsar el dolor del cuerpo.

—Tranquila. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó la frente, tratándome con tanta dulzura y delicadeza como si me conociera de toda la vida, sin cuestionar nada. —No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime, lo prometo. —Me estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo, dándome consuelo, un lugar en el cual llorar.

—No sé qué hacer. Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir en pie, ni continuar enfrentando todo esto. —Le dio un apretón dulce a mi hombro en señal de apoyo, obligándome a que la mirara a los ojos.

—No estás sola, estoy aquí para ayudarte. Te juro que lo haré. —Me secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, sin apartarse de mi lado. Con su voz, palabras y mirada logró calmarme, sin necesidad de usar inyecciones ni jeringas.

Sabía que igualmente debía sedarme ya que tenía el pulso aún acelerado junto con la presión por las nubes. Rindiéndome agotada, obedecí contando hacia atrás desde el diez, quedándome dormida al llegar al seis.

Todo a mí alrededor se calmó, los fantasmas me abandonaron por un momento y una seguridad sin precedentes me llenó al confiar en la pequeña enfermera. Nunca creí posible sentirme así con un desconocido.

**Flashback:**

_En el mundo hay dos clases de personas, ambos caminan por las calles y sus caminos suelen cruzarse unos con otros._

_Por un lado están quienes van a todos lados apurados, tratando de no perder tiempo, ignorando las necesidades de__ los demás, llevándose todo por delante, chocando hombros, se creen superiores al resto, están seguros que pueden ir contra todo sin importarles las dolencias, sentimientos y problemas de quienes lo rodean, éste tipo tiene confianza ciega en sí mismo._

_Por__ el otro están quienes viven en la oscuridad, que lloran por las noches hasta caer rendidos del cansancio, las que se hacen un ovillo en la esquina de un cuarto tratando de retener el dolor interno que padecen. Ellos se sienten inútiles, que no tienen un p__ropósito en la sociedad, no encuentran su lugar en el mundo porque han sido tan denigrados (incluso por ellos mismos), que no se consideran lo suficientemente fuertes como para afrontar cada mañana esa extraña cosa llamada vida que se presenta ante sus ojo__s, oscura, fría y solitaria._

_Aunque el segundo grupo estaba equivocado._

_El zorro de El Principito dijo: __**"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos. Tienes que esperar, esperar lo que haga falta para poder observar la luz que hay al final del puente. Hay que res**__**istir porque un guerrero se hace a base de cicatrices de guerra, se hace manteniéndose fuerte a base de golpes. Se puede caer, pero es obligatorio levantarse. Porque si caemos y nos dejamos yacer allí, nadie va a salvarnos más que nosotros mismos."**_

_Este t__ipo de personas no se da cuenta de que si enfocan sus emociones en el lado negativo de las acciones, seguramente todo saldrá mal, pero si se tomaran unos minutos para recapacitar podrían darse cuenta de que la vida no es como creen, sino que es mucho mejor__._

_Isabella Swan se sentía parte de todo eso: es fuerte, ha pasado por todas las cosas horrorosas que el destino le tenía preparado, las afrontó y, sin saber muy bien cómo, las superó, pero se encerró en su miseria, se cegó por el dolor que la mantenía viva__ e irónicamente, creía que la única forma de deshacerse de él era lastimándose a sí misma._

_La chica no se daba cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que vivió durante su corta vida seguía en pie, era más fácil para ella verlo todo oscuro y presionar fuertemente l__os ojos, que abrirlos para ver que le faltaban tan sólo unos pasos, largos, dolorosos para llegar a la luz._

_Isabella era una guerrera, por más que no quisiera reconocérselo. _

_En una noche fría ella estaba completamente agotada de las malas sorpresas de l__a vida, cada día se le hacía más difícil sobrevivir cuando no paraba de recibir golpes y abusos. En el fondo de su alma todavía vivía una pequeña niña que soportaba todo esto, sin saber muy bien la razón, pero ya no aguantaba, quería rendirse, no luchar má__s contra una causa perdida._

_Jacob pretendía dormir en la pequeña cama rota cuando la escuchó llegar en medio de la madrugada, llorando, totalmente mojada, lo que le indicaba que había estado caminando bajo la lluvia. En cuanto escuchó la puerta del baño ce__rrarse, la canilla rechinar para llenar la vieja tina, él supo que algo andaba mal, podía sentirlo. Además la conocía demasiado como para estar seguro de ello._

_El fuerte estruendo de un vidrio al romperse lo hizo saltar de la cama. __**Otra vez no nena, deja **__**descansar de una vez tus antebrazos.**__ Se lamentó silenciosamente él._

_Isabella no sabía que Jake conocía a la perfección su macabro secreto._

_Él corrió hacia el baño, golpeó fuertemente intentando entrar, pero fue inútil, ella había encontrado una forma de n__o dejarlo pasar. Esperó un momento que decidiera salir, creyendo que al haberlo escuchado levantarse, no hiciera lo que temía._

—_¡Bella abre la puerta! ¡Bella! —La desesperación se colaba en su tono, no sabía de lo que era capaz la muchacha estando asustad__a y adolorida, creyendo que la solución al sufrimiento se encontraba al alcance de su mano._

—_Jake estoy bien. —Escuchó claramente la voz de Isabella detrás de la puerta, se aclaró la garganta para no sonar tan quebrada, tratando de no preocupar a su mejo__r amigo—. Sólo voy a tomar un baño. —Un tanto reticente decidió marcharse, quería creerla, pero no podía, por esa razón se sentó en el sofá mirando fijamente la abertura esperando que saliera._

_Bella era una experta fingiendo, excelente mentirosa, había te__nido que aprender para no demostrar lo mal que le hacía la situación en la que vivía. Eso mismo hizo cuando le respondió al joven que nada le pasaba._

_Aún vestida, con la boca y mejilla hinchadas por el golpe que recibió esa misma noche, se hundió en la ba__ñera con agua helada haciendo que todo se anestesiara, quedando en el olvido el motivo de las marcas de su rostro con el castañeo de los dientes. Observó el reflejo de sus ojos en el trozo de vidrio que tenía en la mano._

_**¿Cómo puedo estar tan jodida? ¿Có**__**mo puede alguien quererme cuando ni yo misma lo hago? ¿Cómo podía estar tan… perdida, tener el alma tan rota?**_

_Isabella deseaba dormir para siempre, descansar, que nadie abusara de ella física, verbal y emocionalmente._

_Sin siquiera pensarlo la punta filosa__ de su transparente arma improvisada se hundió en la nívea piel muy cerca de otra de las heridas que ya tenía en el brazo. La espesa sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, sólo que esta vez no era lo suficiente como para alejar el dolor, tampoco para detene__r las voces e imágenes que recreaba su día a día. Se encontraba muy asustada, pero irónicamente, lo único que lograba calmarla era lastimarse, mutilar su cuerpo sin pensar en nada más._

_Las lágrimas se mezclaban en la tina junto con el agua que le llegaba __hasta la barbilla, no lloraba por el sufrimiento de las heridas, sino por la angustia y soledad que la atacaban un día y otro. _

_Bella se hundía cada vez más en el abismo helado hasta que su mente se apagó, dejó caer el arma que rebotó contra las baldosas d__el piso, llamando así la atención de Jacob detrás de la puerta. Pegó un salto y sin poder soportar un segundo más de silencio la derrumbó, encontrando el peor escenario posible del otro lado._

_Algo dentro suyo se quebró al encontrarla sumergida en el agua __completamente teñida de rojo por la sangre que salía de su antebrazo, el vidrio manchado estaba en el suelo. Rápidamente, se abalanzó sobre ella, la tomó en brazos sin importar que el agua le calara hasta los huesos, debía socorrerla lo más pronto posible._

_Bella estaba demasiado pálida acostada sobre el suelo mojado. Jacob, paralizado ante la imagen, no podía detener el llanto, ni el temblor de su cuerpo. El sangrado no se detenía, de a poco se estaba yendo la vida de la niña rota frente a él._

—_Vamos, Jac__ob piensa. —Se acercó a su pecho tratando de distinguir los latidos del corazón de la morena, diferenciarlo de su propio pulso que lo sentía en los oídos._

_Era una carrera contra reloj, si continuaba perdiendo sangre la perdería. ¡Necesitaba hacer algo ráp__ido! Como si de un milagro se tratara, el nombre de Jasper resurgió de entre sus recuerdos. A la velocidad de la luz, tomó el móvil y llamó al número que tenía guardado en lo más hondo de sus jeans. Acarició el rostro de Bella con manos temblorosas, notan__do que aún había lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro._

—_Jasper Cullen. —No le dio tiempo a que dijera nada más, la vida de su mejor amiga corría peligro y su temperatura corporal bajaba peligrosamente mientras que un charco de sangre se ampliaba a su alrededor.__ El moreno apenas pudo describirle al doctor qué es lo que sucedía. Tratando de calmar a Jacob, el rubio le avisó que una ambulancia estaba en camino, le explicó detenidamente cómo detener el sangrado, pero éste no lograba concentrarse para hacerlo._

_Rompi__endo la tela de una de las toallas, cubierto de sangre, realizó un torniquete un poco más arriba de la herida mientras parpadeaba continuamente para que las lágrimas no empañaran su visión._

—_¡Jasper no está respirando! ¡Por Dios, Bella! —Con las manos ens__angrentadas pulsó el altavoz, a la par que se cubría la boca queriendo acallar los fuertes sollozos que lo embargaban. _

—_Necesito que le realices respiración boca a boca, Jacob. ¿Sabes hacerlo? —El aludido asintió, desesperado por el tono agitado de __Jasper._

_El corazón de Isabella se estaba apagando, ella se estaba dando por vencida, abandonando el propósito que el destino le tenía preparado. Se negaba a la vida. Al fin se sentía cómoda y relajada en esa oscuridad que la rodeaba, no importaba nada de__ lo que dejaba atrás, sólo quería descansar. Sus latidos iban disminuyendo, su mejor amigo no podía hacer nada al respecto, se le resbalaba la vida de la persona a quien consideraba como una hermana por entre los dedos._

_A pesar de que Jake le gritaba al c__uerpo que no lo abandonara, no podía hacer nada. Descansó el rostro sobre su pecho, llorando, gimiendo al pensar que la había perdido._

_Las luces verdes se filtraron por los agujeros de las raídas cortinas iluminando las paredes de madera y azulejos que __los rodeaban._

_El grito de las personas en la escalera, el golpe brusco en la puerta principal lo sacaron del trance en el que se encontraba. En un parpadeo hombres vestidos de verde tomaron a Isabella y la colocaron en una camilla mientras corrían hacia l__a ambulancia._

_Jacob no comprendía nada de lo que le decían, sólo era capaz de ver el movimiento del cuerpo de la pequeña cuando trataban de traerla de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, las descargas eléctricas iban aumentando de potencia y él sólo podía rezar__ para que su niña volviera, que su corazón siguiera latiendo porque si no sería su fin también, la adoraba demasiado como para dejarla ir._

_En ese momento pudo recordar sus risas sinceras, las cuales podía contar con los dedos de las manos; cuando lo buscab__a para que le hablara despacio para poder dormirse. Rememoró los golpes que la vida le había dado y cómo ella los superó con la barbilla en alto, aun con la pequeña estatura que poseía, los ojos cafés que se estaban apagando irremediablemente._

_Él podría h__aber evitado todo eso, si tan sólo la hubiese detenido la primera vez en que se convenció a sí misma de ser un error en la ecuación del mundo, cuando en realidad ella vino a marcar la diferencia entre los débiles. Estaba aquí para demostrar que no todo se __acaba, que se puede seguir luchando, pero falló al momento de protegerla y ahora se había rendido, uniéndose al grupo que baja las manos. _

_Cubriéndose el rostro en un rincón, apartado de la catástrofe de la sala de urgencias, sin querer incomodar, lloró e__n silencio, reconociéndose que le había fallado a su Bells._

_Isabella perdió el alma cuando sus padres fallecieron, desde ese día había olvidado lo que era ser feliz, cómo era vivir. Esta noche no había tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que no había logrado. __Ella misma eligió una mala carta y todo el castillo de naipes precariamente construido, se vino abajo._

* * *

Y a pesar del frío, **seguimos en pie**. Este es un nuevo capítulo de "Rag Doll", que espero hayan **disfrutado**/lagruimeado.

Todos los días que me siento y escribo /y discuto e intento/ disfruto el hecho de saber que del otro lado, una que otra persona está leyendo lo que yo disfruto tanto hacer.

Este capítulo va a dedicado, a todas esas personas que continúan conmigo a pesar de todo:** Yeya (Beta, te adoro nena), Yoa (Edicionista desde ahora ;) entrega a tu sexy primo.), Eve , Pancito, Cesu, Tatu, Sole, Sha, Leo, Debo, Aime.**.. Ustedes saben, si me falto alguien perdón u.u

A las **nuevas lectoras** les digo **gracias** por dejarse llevar con esta historia. Prometo que no las voy a defraudar. :)

Espero que el frío/calor, depende donde estén no los castigue tanto.

**Smile and Stay Strong :)**

**Lot of Love :)**

Nuevamente gracias

_**Amtho Leah Cullen :) ( Amthito_96 Twitter )**_


End file.
